Masa Depan : Naruto x DxD
by Kurai Kokoro Namikaze
Summary: Perang yang membawa kehancuran bagi dunia juga menjadi awal dari dunia. Setelah perang besar yang hampir menelan seluruh kehidupan dibumi. Setelah beberapa ribu tahun berlalu dunia kembali keperadapbannya dan bahkan lebih maju. Namun ancaman dari Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat kembali datang begitupun dengan ia sang penyelamat putra dari matahari, dan Ia-Putra-Bulan.
1. Chapter 1

**Masa Depan: Naruto x DxD**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto adn High School DxD **, kau pasti tahu siapa itu?**

 **Warning:**

 **Mungkin akan gaje, oc, ooc, au, typo, dll.**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Humor (Maybe), Hurt/comfort, family, friendship.**

 **Summary:**

"Perang yang membawa kehancuran bagi dunia juga menjadi awal dari dunia. Setelah perang besar yang hampir menelan seluruh kehidupan dibumi. Setelah beberapa ribu tahun berlalu dunia kembali keperadapbannya dan bahkan lebih maju. Namun ancaman dari Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat kembali datang begitupun dengan ia sang penyelamat putra dari matahari. Kebangkitan yang membawa dunia pada perang besar dan kehancuran atau perdamaian abadi"

 **NT:** jangan biasakan setelah baca langsung pergi, setidaknya tinggalkan jejeak berupa review!

 **A/N: Untuk urusan pair dan semacamnya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.**

Chapter 1

"Zaman dahulu kala manusia bukanlah mahluk lemah seperti yang dunia kenal, mereka adalah mahluk terkuat dari segala mahluk-Nya. Namun ketamakan dan keangkuhan mereka, membawa diri mereka kedalam kehancuran. Pertikaain, dan peperangan telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka. Hingga akhirnya perang besar terjadi, perang yang disebut **Perang dunia Shinobi ke-4.** Perang yang telah menelan banyak korban, perang yang tengah berlangsung berhari-hari melawan Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat. Namun aliansi dari dunia tak mampu mengalahkannya hingga pada akhirnya ia disegel dengan segel terkuat, keberadaan dan identitasnya menjadi rahasia bagi dunia ini dan isinya."

"Namun layaknya manusia yang memiliki akhir, segel itupun juga memiliki akhir. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kelak Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat akan kembali bangkit dan menjadi bencana bagi anak cucu mereka. Dan untuk menghindari kehancuran, aliansi membentuk negara yang tersembunyi dan mengasingkan diri dari dunia. Mereka terus memantau segel tersebut dari jarak yang jauh untuk berjaga jaga. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih hidup disekitar kita membaur layaknya rakyat jelata."

Rias, gadis keturunan klan elit dari Underworld tersebut mencoba melenturkan beberapa bagian persendian ditubuhnya setelah membaca buku setebal 5 cm tersebut. Buku yang melegendakan perang manusia dimuka bumi yang membawa mala petaka bagi diri mereka sendiri. Ia memandang langit langit mencoba menerawang apa yang ada disana. Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat yang bahkan mampu membuat iblis bertekuk lutut sekalipun. Setidaknya itulah yang pernah ia dengar dari Tou-samanya, namun setelah perang berakhir para manusia yang biasa disebut Shinobi menghilang dari muka bumi. Dan mulai saat itu iblis mulai memonopoli manusia dengan menandatangani kontrak antara iblis dan manusia. Manusia yang mendapatkan keinginannya dan iblis yang mendapatkan kekuatannya, namun ada juga iblis yang sengaja membunuh manusia untuk meninggkatkan kekuatan mereka. Karena manusia yang lemah dan tak memiliki kekuatan Tuhan menciptakan alat yang bisa digunakan oleh manusia untuk melindungi diri mereka, alat yang disebut **Sacred Gear**.

Namun seperti pendahulunya yang tak kenal rasa puas, kekuatan tersebut membuat mereka berkeinginan untuk menjadi penguasa dan pendominasi, hingga terpecahlah kembali perang antar sesama manusia. Beberapa iblis dan malaikat jatuh berusaha menolong manusia untuk kepentingan masing masing. Iblis yang ingin mendapatkan budak hingga menjadi fraksi penguasa dan terkuat, dan malaikat jatuh yang ingin memiliki petarung terkuat dengan **Sacred Gear** para manusia. Namun para manuasia tahu bahwa meereka dimanfaatkan hingga mereka memerangi iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

Melihat perang tanpa akhirpun membuat Tuhan memerintah para malaikat untuk mengakhirinya. Namun alih alih perang berakhir, perang tersebut malah berkecambuk menjadi besar. Layaknya gas yang disiramkan pada api, perang tersebut dikenal dengan **Great war**.

"Buchou apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan hanya menambakkan sebagian tubuhnya pada daun pintu kamar Rias. "Masuklah Akeno!" perintah Rias pada temannya tersebut.

"Kau baik baik saja Buchou?" kata Akeno dengan nada khawatir miliknya, namun sepertinya yang ditanya terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kau tahu Akeno, seharusnya ia ada disini. Bersamaku, namun kenyataannya ia telah pergi" kata Rias dengan nadanya yang lirih dan menyimpan banyak kesedihan. Akeno tahu, Rias baru saja kehilangan tunangannya atau tepatnya calon suaminya. **Menma,** itulah nama pemuda yang telah berhasil merebut hati Rias. Namun ketika Riser yang melawan membuat kedua orang tersebut harus bertarung habis-habisan. Dan inilah akhirnya, Rias kehilangan Menma pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Karena kekalahan Menma pada pertarungan tersebut (yang juga telah merenggut nyawanya) membuat Rias harus rela menikah dengan Riser Phenex. Namun beruntung Onii-samanya membela Rias dengan tidak mengizinkan Riser untuk menikahi Rias.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Buchou" kata Akeno sambil membelai rambut crimson Rias, bagi Akeno pemuda tersebut sudah seperti saudaranya. Menma adalah orang yang selalu menemaninya sebelum dan sesudah ia menjadi iblis. Menma yang selalu mendukungnya ketika dunia mengasingkannya, Menma juga yang menemaninya ketika Akeno kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jika kau mau, Sekiryutei itu bisa menjadi pengganti Menma-kun. Kurasa Issei-kun juga menyukaimu Buchou" kata Akeno dengan senyumnya yang mencoba menghibur Rias. Namun Rias nampak tak peduli, satu satunya hal yang Rias pedulikan adalah kehadiran Menma disini. Mengetahui hal ini Akeno hanya dapat diam dan membelai kepala Rias dengan lembut. Ia tahu kata kata bukanlah hal yang diperlukan dalam situasi ini. Yang diperlukan Rias saat ini adalah seorang teman yang bersedia menjadi tempat sandarannya.

 **[Grigori]**

Sedangkan ditempat lain, tepatnya di **Grigori.** Tempat bagi para malaikat jatuh bernaung dibawah kepemimpinan Azazel,

"Yare yare~ malam ini terasa berbeda daripada sebelumnya" kata pemimpin malaikat jatuh dengan nada santainya. "Bulan tampak bersinar terang malam ini" tambahnya sambil memandang bulan yang tampak lebih besar dan bersinar lebih terang terang daripada biasanya dengan corak warna merah darah yang menghiasinya.

"Seperti biasa, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk dengan hobimu ini Azazel" namun lamunan Azazel buyar saat kedatangan pemuda berambut perak, hakoryukou.

"Dari pada dibilang sibuk. Kurasa lebih pantas jika dibilang menyibukkan diri. Apa kau merasakannya Vali?" tanya Azazel kepada pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Yah~ aku merasakannya. Aku merasa merinding dan bergairah disaat yang bersamaan" jawab Vali sambil memandang bulan, sama halnya yang dilakukan Azazel. "Bulan tampak bersinar begitu indah malam ini" tambahnya ketika bulan yang berwarna merah darah pada malam ini.

"Bagaimana dengan kokabiel?" tanya Azazel

"Dia sudah dibekukan dengan es abadi, kurasa kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" sedangkan Azazel mencoba memfokuskan ujung pancingnya pada danau didepannya saat mendengar jawaban Vali. Hatinya mengatakan akan ada sebuah hal besar yang akan terjadi, namun bukan hal yang baik melainkan hal yang buruk. Namun tiba-tiba Azazel terkaget ketika melihat senar pancingnya yang bergerak perlahan, seketika Azazel menariknya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Azazel, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berhasil mendapatkan ikan dari hasil pancingannya sendiri.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa memecahkan rekormu sendiri sebagai pecundang yang tak pernah dapat ikan" ejek Vali dengan senyum mengejeknya, namun melihat Azazel yang tak merespon membuatnya bingung "Kuucapkan selamat untukmu" tambahnya, namun Azazel tetap diam tak bergerak. Entah mengapa Azazel tak merasa sakit hati dengan hinaan Vali, dan ia tak merasa sendang dengan pujiannya. Pikirannya mengatakan ini pertanda buruk.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut perak tersebut ketika Azazel hanya diam tak merespon pujiannya tadi.

"Aku merasa ini pertanda buruk" jawab Azazel yang mencobamengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Maksudmu kau lebih senang jika tak mendapatkan ikan sama sekali?" tanya pemuda itu bingung

"Kurasa begitu"

 **[Underworld]**

Sama halnya Azazel pimpinan malaikat jatuh, para pemimpin iblis dunia bawahpun juga merasa gelisah. Mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan hal yang mungkin sekiranya tak terlalu penting ini.

"Kau nampak gelisah Sirzech" kata Ajuka ketika melihat sahabatnya tersebut yang sedari tadi hanya mondar mandir tak jelas.

"Aku merasa akan terjadi hal buruk hari ini Ajuka" jawab Sirzech pada temannya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dimejanya.

"Tapi apa yang kau khawatirkan Sirzech-chan? Kita telah beraliansi dengan Fraksi Surga dan Grigori, mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita maupun Underworld" kata gadis dengan kostum penyihir, Serefall Leviathan.

"Kekhawatiranku bukanlah hanya kepada adik atau bahkan warga Underworld, tetapi pada dunia ini. Sepertinya aku harus menemui Rias untuk memastikan ia baik baik saja" kata Sirzech kemudian keluar ruangan ingin pergi

"memang aneh, namun akupun merasakan hal yang serupa. Namun seperti yang kau katakan, kurasa ini hanya perasaanku saja" kata ajuka menimpali perkataan Sirzech tadi sedangkan 2 raja iblis yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda menetujui perkataan ajuka. Perasaan merinding tidak hanya dirasakan oleh penduduk Underworld, tetapi juga penduduk dunia tak terkecuali pihak surga.

 **[Ditempat Rias, dirumah Issei]**

Masih seperti tadi Rias dan Akeno masih didalam kamarnya. Sedangkan yang masih berjaga adalah Issei, Kiba, dan Xenovia. Saat sedang asyik asyiknya Issei dan yang lainnya bercanda, untuk mengusik rasa takut mereka yang membuat mereka tidak bisa tidur. Tiba tiba muncullah raja iblis dunia bawah, Sirzech lucifer. Kedatangan Sirzech membuat Issei dan yang lainnya bertanya tanya.

"Maou-sama, apakah ada hal yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya gadis mantan utusan Gereja, Xenovia.

"Tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya ingin bertemu Rias. Dimana dia?" tanya Sirzech pada keempat orang tersebut

"Buchou ada dikamarnya, Maou-sama" jawab Issei mewakili yang lainnya, yang di ikuti anggukan yang laiinyya kecuali Sirzech. Mendengar hal tersebut, Sirzech langsung menuju kekamar Rias dirumah Issei.

~tok~ ~tok~ ~tok~

Bunyi Sirzech mengetuk pintu kamar Rias, namun karena tidak ada jawaban membuat Sirzech langsung masuk kekamar Rias. Namun melihat apa yang ada didepannya membuat Sirzech bersedih hati, melihat adiknya terus bersedih atas kepergian menma, kekasih Rias atau lebih tepatnya calon suami Rias.

"Kau masih saja bersedih Rias" kata Sirzech dengan nada datarnya pada Rias yang ada dipangkuan Akeno saat ini.

"Maou-sama" kata Akeno sambil akan berdiri namun dicegah Sirzech

"Tenanglah Akeno" kata Sirzech dengan senyumnya, yang kemudian melihat Rias yang masih memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan diri namun Sirzech tahu Rias tidak tidur.

"Mungkin sudah seminggu yang lalu menma-kun telah mati Rias, mengapa kau tidak bisa menerimanya. Jika kau tidak bisa menerimanya setidaknya carilah penggantinya" namun Rias masih tetap diam saja, begitupun dengan Akeno.

"Tidak mudah menemukan penggantinya onii-sama" kata Rias setelah beberapa saat hanya diam.

"Rias sudah melihat banyak pembunuhan dan telah mengikuti banayk perang. Aku telah kehilangan teman teman yang aku sayangi, namun meski aku bersedih bukan berarti mereka harus menjadi penghalangku dalam kehidupanku ini. Rias kau sudah besar, janganlah seperti anak kecil yang manja. Jangan biarkan kesedihan ini menghalangimu" namun meski Sirzech memberi nasihat sedemikian rupa Rias nampak tidak peduli, dan Sirzechpun perfikiran sama dengan Akeno. Saat ini Rias hanya membutuhkan seorang teman. Namun sekelebat ide muncul difikiran Rias, ia ingin mengajak Rias kekuoh akademi. Ia ingin mengajak Rias mengingat masa kecil mereka sebelum menma hadir dalam kehidupan Rias. Meski hanya sesaat setidaknya Rias dapat melupakan menma dan kesedihannya.

"Rias ikutlah denganku!" perintah Sirzech

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rias yang masih ada dalam pangkuan Akeno

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu sambil jalan jalan, kau tidak keberatankan jika aku meminjamnya beberapa saat Akeno?" tanya Sirzech pada Akeno, gadis yang saat ini memangku kepala Rias. Dan anggukan adalah jawaban yan diberikan Akeno padanya.

Setelah Rias bangkit dari pangkuan Akeno Sirzech mengajak Rias berteleportasi ke Kuoh akademi. Dan sekarang mereka berada di depan gerbang Kuoh akademi

"Kau masih ingat Rias? Saat kau masih kecil kau pernah berkata **suatu saat nanti aku akan sekolah disini** " tanya Sirzech sambil melirikkan matanya kearah Rias. Namun seperti sebelumnya Rias hanya memandang sendu gerbang tersebut, biasanya ia berangkat bersama menma melewati gerbang ini. Atau setidaknya menma atau Rias akan saling menunggu di pintu gerbang ini agar bisa masuk bersama meski kelas mereka berbeda.

"Aku tahu kau masih bersedih akan kepergian menma-kun, tapi kumohon bangkitlah. Jangalah bersedih, demi onii-sama, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, demi Milicas-kun, demi orang orang yang sayang padamu Rias" reiak Sirzech kemudian memeluk Rias. "Onii-sama berjanji akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi" tambah Sirzech dengan nada purau sambil memeluk Rias. Meski hanya sedikit, hati Rias tergerak oleh perkataan Sirzech tadi dan merasa dirinya tak boleh seperti ini terus menerus. Ia membulatkan tekad bahwa ia akan bengkit, Riaspun membalas pelukan dari Sirzech. Namun tanpa kedua saudara ini sadari dari lengit, tepatnya dibulan mulai menampakkan sinar merah darah yang semakin pekat. Dan Sirzech yang menyadari muncullnya kegelapan dilangit malam kuoh segera mengalihkan perhaiannya keatas. Dan dengan cepat sebuah cahaya merah jatuh dihalaman gedung Kuoh akademi, tepat didepan Sirzech dan Rias.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rias bingung dengan munculnya ledakan secara tiba tiba. Sedangkan Sirzech hanya diam dan mengamati apa yang ada didepannya, dibalik kebulan asap ledakan tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku disegel, namun pemandangan disini terasa berbeda" kata sosok dibalik bayangan dengan sebuah kimono yang membalut tubuhnya dan sebuah tongkat khas pertapa ditangan kanannya. "Zetsu, kaulah yang selamat dari penyegelan tersebut. Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya orang tersebut entah pada siapa, namun tiba tiba dari balik tanah munul sosok setengah tubuh dengan warna hitam pekat dengan mata bundar.

 **"Aku disini, Madara-sama"** kata sosok tersebut yang dipanggil Zetsu oleh orang berkimono tadi, Madara. Sedangkan Sirzech yang mendegar hal tersebut membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, jadi legenda yang mengisahkan tentang Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 dan legenda tentang Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat memang benar benar ada. Madara, itu adalah nama samaran dari Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat karena menurut mitos hanay menyebut namanya saja dapat membawa mala petaka.

 **"Madara-sama, bagaimana dengan 2 orang itu?"** tanya Zetsu pada Madara, sedangkan Madara mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah2 orang tadi yang mematung melihatnya dari gerbang Kuoh akademi.

"Biarkan saja mereka, aku sedang tidak tertarik bertarung. Aku lebih tertarik dengan informasi apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku saat aku tersegel dibulan" kata Madara yang kemudian memandang Zetsu lagi.

 **"Kau akan terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada dunia ini selama ku disegel Madara-sama"** kata Zetsu kemudian bergerak kearah Madara, **"Aku akan mengantarmu kemarkas kita, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya disana"** setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Zetsu bersama Madara mulai menghilang dengan cara masuk kedalam tanah. Sedangkan Sirzech yang memiliki insting tajam bisa merasakan perasaan merinding yang menyelimutinya, kegelapan sangat pekat memancar dari Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat. Namun beruntung Sirzech tidak harus terlibat pertarungan dengan Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat.

"Ini akan menjadi kabar buruk bagi dunia" kata Sirzech dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Rias.

 **~TBC~**

Hallo Minna-san ohayaou/konbawa/konichiwa! Maaf jika difict ini ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Fict yang lain aja belum selesai, saya malah buat lagi. Mau gimana lagi? Saya dah kepingin up cerita ini soalnya. Dan disini Madara ada didunia DxD bukan karena perjalanan dimensi, **Ingat itu!** Jadi ada kemungkinan tokoh seperti Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke dan muncul (Karena sudah mati). Lalu mengapa gk saya buat aja karena perjalanan dimensi? Bukankah lebih bagus jadinya nanti ada Chara Naruto yang lain? Memang saya juga berfikiran seperti ini dari awal, tapi saya rasa ide ini sudah mainstream. Dimana nanti Naruto nanti berpindah kedimensi DxD kalo gk karena **Jikkukan Ninjutsu pasti karena hasil pertarungannya dengan Madara atau, "Naruto telah mati setelah... dan mendapatkan misi dari Kami-sama untuk mendamaikan didunia barunya. Mampukah naruto melakukannya?"** dan saya yakin jawabannya pasti mampu. Kok bisa gitu? Ya jelaslah, Narutokan pemain utama. Meskipun pada endingnya nanti Naruto mati atau bertahan hidup, tapi saya yakin pasti mampu mendamaikan dunia tersebut. Lagian ngapain sih si Authornya memberi kata " **Mampukah naruto mendamaikan didunia barunya tersebut?"** Menurut saya ini adalah pertanyaan yang gk perlu jawaban. Seperti "Siapa tokoh utama dalam anime Naruto?" dan semuanya pasti dah pada tahu "Naruto". Maaf saya bukannya menghina fict kalian yang bersummary seperti ini. Tapi saya hanya mengejek kalian dan menasihati kalian **Hey para newbie!** Kenapa kok para newbie? Karena kebanyakan para newbie sekarang kebanyakan hanya bisa copas milik orang kemudian edit sedikit, kalo gk kayak gitu pasti dibuat sama dengan canon. Nanti kalau dikritik dikit, nambek, nangis, **Hiatus, discontinued** dll. Fandom ini sudah mulai hancur dan berantakan, jadi tolong para newbie! Kalo buat fict jangan hanya mikirin update cerita, minta banya review dan semacamnya. Setidaknya pikirkan alur cerita kalian! Jika ada yang bertanya, mengapa saya masih bertahan di fandom ini? Kenapa gk pindah difandom lain? Jawabannya karena saya ingin menyelamatkan fandom ini. Mau ke fandom lain gk terlalu ramai, yang ramai cuman Naruto. Dan itupun sudah banyak authornya, ke One Piece? Saya gk suka anime ini, dan saya gk begitu faham alur ceritanya. Apa misi mereka dan apa yang mereka dapatkan? Itu masih menjadi teka teki bagi saya. Lalu mengapa gk ke fandom lain dimana anda tahu alurnya? Itu karena disana sepi, percuma nantinya kalau publish cerita tapi gk ada yang baca. Ada yang baca tapi gk reviewsih gk masalah, tapi kalo gk ada yang baca sama sekali gimana?

OK sampai jumpa diLain cerita dan dilain Chapter!

 **~Salam Anti-Mainstream~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Masa Depan: Naruto x DxD**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto adn High School DxD **, kau pasti tahu siapa itu?**

 **Warning:**

 **Mungkin akan gaje, oc, ooc, au, typo, dll.**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Humor (Maybe), Hurt/comfort, family, friendship.**

 **Summary:**

"Perang yang membawa kehancuran bagi dunia juga menjadi awal dari dunia. Setelah perang besar yang hampir menelan seluruh kehidupan dibumi. Setelah beberapa ribu tahun berlalu dunia kembali keperadapbannya dan bahkan lebih maju. Namun ancaman dari Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat kembali datang begitupun dengan ia sang penyelamat putra dari matahari dan ia putra bulan. Kebangkitan yang membawa dunia pada perang besar dan kehancuran atau perdamaian abadi"

 **NT:** jangan biasakan setelah baca langsung pergi, setidaknya tinggalkan jejak berupa review atau flame! (kalau tak keberatan)

 **A/N: Untuk urusan pair dan semacamnya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Siang hari saat jam pelajaran, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Rias selain memikirkan hal yang dialaminya semalam. Hanya dengan menatap mata orang tersebut membuat ia merasa merinding, ia memiliki tatapan layaknya dewa kematian. Mata merah tajam warna merah darah, kegelapan yang menguar dengan sangat pekat dan kental. Seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya Rias bertemu dengan orang seperti itu, dan Rias tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Meski saat ini Rias sedang dalam jam pelajaran tatapannya tidak pernah fokus pada yang ada didepannya. Ia hanya memikirkan tentang kejadian semalam, dan tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan Rias. Kecuali Akeno, teman masa kecil sekaligus Queen Rias. Sejak tadi Rias tidak pernah fokus dengan apa yang ada didepannya, dan Akeno tak tahu kenapa. Sejak jalan jalan semalam Rias mulai bertingkah aneh, namun Akeno tak tahu kenapa itu karena Rias tak ingin mengatakannya.

~Kriiinggggg~

Bunyi bel jam istirahat berbunyi membuat para siswa bersorak senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa bebas dari pelajaran yang terkesan membosankan.

"Kau ingin tetap disini Buchou?" tanya Akeno yang tengah berdiri disamping Rias. Sedangkan Rias hanya diam dengan menampakkan wajah seriusnya.

"Akeno aku ingin kau mengumpulkan yang lainnya!" perintah Rias kemudian berdiri

"Baik Buchou!" kata Akeno dengan senyum menawannya hingga para siswa yang ada disana harus menahan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Kemudian Rias dan Akeno keluar kelas secara bersamaan dengan arah yang berlawanan. Rias yang menuju Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan Akeno yang mengumpulkan anggota Klup Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya orang orang yang ditunggu Rias datang juga.

"Buchou apakah ada hal yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Issei sambil memandang Rias karena sepertinya ia sudah tidak lagi bersedih.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada kalian jika waktu liburan selesai. Dan kita bisa mulai menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita yang tertunda" kata Rias pada anggota yang ada disana. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal tersebut dengan senyuman. Sudah seminggu Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib libur karena Rias yang masih bersedih, sehingga kerja kontrak menumpuk karena tertunda. Mungkin setelah ini mereka harus benar benar beristirahat karena banyaknya panggilan kontrak.

"Baiklah! Akan kulakukan dengan penuh semangat!" teriak Issei sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Berjuanglah Issei-kun!" kata Asia, gadis mantan biarawati.

"Apa kau perlu bantuanku Issei-kun" tanya Kiba dengan senyuman ramahnya

"Tidak. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku melakukannya sendiri, terakhir kali aku menjalankan misi denganmu mereka mengira kalau kau kekasihku" kata Issei dengan wajah horor, yah tidak heran hal itu bisa terjadi. Mengingat Kiba memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang cantik, terlebih lagi saat itu Kiba diperintahkan untuk memakai gaun wanita dan Issei pria. Sehingga nampak seperti pasangan yang baru menikah.

"Bukankah itu kenangan yang bagus Issei-kun?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Jangan mengatakan kalau itu adalah kenangan yang indah, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu hal yang indah. Itu membuat jiwa pria sejatiku ternoda" kata Issei dengan aura hitam disekitarnya mengingat kejadian itu.

"Jadi kau lebih senang jika kau bersama wanita dengan melakukan hal porno?" tanya Kiba (lagi)

"Itu bahkan lebih baik jika harus jalan dengan pria cantik seperti dirimu"

"Dan kurasa tidak akan ada wanita yang mau jalan dengan orang mesum sepertimu Senpai" mendengar ejekan dari gadis loli berambut putih tersebut membuat Issei tortohok. Melihat hal tersebut membuat mereka tertawa renyah minus Rias yang hanya tersenyum. Namun Akeno menyadari hal tersebut, ia sadar jika Rias belumlah sepenuhnya sembuh dari kesedihannya.

"Kau masih belum menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam Rias" seketika Rias mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Akeno. Ketika Akeno memangilnya tidak dengan 'Buchou' melainkan dengan nama kecilnya. Itu berarti Akeno sedang berada dalam mode serius, dan Rias tahu jika seperti ini jadinya. Apapun yang terjadi Rias harus menuruti kemauan Akeno, Akeno adalah tipe orang yang selalu peduli dengan sahabatnya. Itulah sebabnya Akeno selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik Rias karena Akeno peduli dengannya. Mungkin mereka bukanlah kerabat atau semacamnya, tapi bagi Rias maupun Akeno mereka sudah seperti saudara

"Aku bertemu dengan Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat" mendengar hal tersebut membuat Akeno membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan jawaban Rias.

"Sungguh? Apa kau baik baik saja Rias?" tanya Akeno sambil memegang kedua pundak Rias, sedangkan Rias hanya diam.

"Jika aku tidak baik baik saja. Aku pasti tidak ada disini Akeno" jawab Rias sambil mencoba menenangkan Akeno sambil melepaskan pegangan Akeno pada pundaknya

"Buchou sebenarnya siapa itu Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat?" tanya Issei bingung karena julukan yang diberikan sangat panjang baginya.

"Benar juga kau pasti belum pernah mendengarnya Issei" kata Rias kemudian menghela nafas, dan mulai masuk kedalam mode seriusnya.

"Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat adalah orang terkuat sekelas dewa, konon ia memiliki mata merah darah yang mampu membunuh orang hanya melalui tatapannya. Ia memiliki kegelapan yang lebih pekat daripada iblis sekalipun. Bahkan ketika dunia bersatu untuk menjatuhkannya tidak ada yang mampu. Hanya Ia-Putra-Matahari dan Ia-Putra-Bulan yang mampu melawannya, dan itupun harus dibayar dengan nyawa mereka berdua. Dikisahkan bahwa Ia-Putra-Matahari dan Ia-Putra-Bulan tidak sanggup melawannya. Karena terluka parah dan tak sanggup lagi bertarung, mereka berdua menggunakan sisa tenaga mereka untuk menyegel Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat di bulan."

"Benarkah manusia mampu melakukan hal itu?" tanya Asia mendengar cerita dari Buchounya. Asia masih tak percaya jika manusia mampu melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

"Ia memang benar benar mengerikan. Tunggu! Jika ia disegel mengapa Buchou bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Issei bingung

"Layaknya manusia yang memiliki batas, segelpun juga memiliki batas. Menurut mereka, suatu saat nanti Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat akan benar benar bangkit. Dan kurasa itu adalah sekarang" jawab Rias dengan wajah seriusnya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya berkeringat dingin mendengar hal tersebut. Ia tak menyangka Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat akan menjadi mala petaka dizaman modern ini. Belum lagi lawan mereka yang lain, Khaos Birgade.

Sedangkan dilain tempat seorang pria berkimono putih melihat area sekelilingnya.

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini Zetsu?" tanya pria tersebut pada mahluk dengan tubuh hitam disampingnya.

 **"Yah itu benar Madara-sama, dengan bantuan Zetsu putih aku berhasil melakukan semua ini"** sedangkan Madara yang mendengar hal tersebut mulai tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia telah mendapatkan semua informasi dari Zetsu dengan perkembangan zaman ini, dan tak ia sangkan Zetsu mengabadikan setiap kejadian dalam tabung kaca dengan cairan hijau didepannya.

"Ini penelitian yang sempurna!" kata Madara tanpa melepas seringaian dari wajahnya tersebut. "Bahkan sel dari Zetsu putih telah diinjeksi menjadi lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya. Mereka akan menjadi pasukan kita dalam menjalankan rencana kita" tambah Madara

 **"Apakah itu rencana mata bulan?"**

"Tidak! Aku sudah tak tertarik lagi dengan hal itu, aku mulai tertarik dengan tatanan dunia ini. Karena zaman yang berubah, maka rencanapun juga akan berubah" jawab Madara dengan wajah tenangnya tanpa menampakkan seringaian jahatnya.

"Tapi aku yakin. Kau tak bisa melakukan semua ini sendirian, siapa yang membantumu?" tanya Madara pada Zetsu yang berdiri disampinnya. Karena sepertinya tidak mungkin Zetsu hitam melakukan hal tersebut, karena ini bukanlah keahliannya.

 **"Seseorang membantuku, dan mengharapkan imbalan yang setimpal"**

"Siapa dia?"

Namun sebelum Zetsu menjawab seseorang telah memasuki ruangan Madara dan Zetsu.

"Aku yang melakukannya" jawab orang yang baru datang tersebut

"Siapa kau?" tanya Madara dengan wajah malas menatap pria itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Suatu kehormatan anda mau mengenalku Madara-sama" kata orang tersebut sambil membungkukkan dirinya. "Namaku adalah Rezevim Livan Lucifer" kata orang tersebut sambil memamerkan seringaiannya. Namun nampaknya Madara tak peduli dan hanya menatap datar orang tersebut. Dan disaat yang bersamaan mereka berfikiran hal yang serupa 'Ia orang yang berbahaya!'

* * *

 **~TBC~**

Hahahahah... Ketika melihat review disini membuat saya ingin ketawa. Mengapa ketawa apa ada hal yang lucu? Tidak, ini bukan karena hal yang lucu. Tapi karena bahagia, Kenapa bahagia? Karena saya merasa sedikit rencana saya berhasil. Rencana? Yah! Sayalah yang merencanakan mendapat flame, saya yang merancang strategi dengan mengejek (atau menghina) para newbie supaya para Author melihat kesini dan ngeflame saya. Mengapa cari flame? Saya dah bosan dengan review yang hanya berbunyi. 'Next!' 'Lanjut' 'Update kilat', saya ingin cari sesuatu yang berbeda.

Teman saya bilang, "Kau mungkin bisa buat cerita yang berbeda dengan yang lain, tapi bisakah kau buat review yang berbeda dengan yang lain?" sayapun berfikir, 'Apa yang berbeda?' dan saya rasa flame adalah jawabannya. Dan sepertinya kalian semua tidak menangkap A/N saya dengan tepat, yah mau gimana lagi karena jika dilihat dari bahasanya memang menyakitkan.

Sebenarnya kekesalan saya bukanlah pada Author newbie dengan ide mainstreamnya, yah memang saya akui difict sayapun juga ada unsur mainstream. Tapi yang buat saya jengkel ketika Seorang Author Newbie menulis fict aneh, mainstream, mereka mendapat kritikan atau bahkan flame kemudian pergi. Mereka merasa frustasi dan mengasingkan diri, saya hanya ingin menolong kalian. Saya yakin sebenarnya kalian tidak benar benar pergi dari FFn, kalian hanya tampil dengan akun lain. Hanya dengan mendapat sekali hantaman kalian jatuh kemudian tidak ingin bangkit lagi karena takut akan dihantam lagi. Jangan bodoh! Buktikan pada para flamer sekalian jika kalian bisa berubah!, Buktikan kalau kalian bisa lebih hebat dari mereka!, Buktikan kalau kalian bisa menjadi Author terhebat sepanjang masa!.

Anggap saja ada sebuah tembok yang menghalangi kalian untuk mencapai kesuksesan kalian, hancurkanlah tembok itu tak peduli seberapa kali itu dan harus berapa kali itu. Anggap saja tembok itu akan hancur hanya dengan 100 pukulan. Kebanyakan orang merasa frustasi karna tak bisa menghancurkan tembok tersebut, mereka frustasi karena orang orang menertawakan kalian. Namun ketahuilah, ketika kalian mampu menghancurkan tembok tersebut justru orang yang menertawakan kalianlah yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang memuji kalian.

Apakah saya sakit hati dengan kata kata para flamer? Apakah saya merasa down ketika membaca flame mereka? Ya! Saya seperti itu, tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan bagi saya untuk melarikan diri. Kalian yang berkomentar disini pasti pernah lihat anime Narutokan? Apakah perjalanan Naruto lancar? Tidak, ia harus melewati hinaan dan cacian untuk menjadi yang seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang orang yang dulu menghinanya berubah memujinya. Inilah yang saya maksud dengan menghancurkan tembok tadi.

Saya ingin mengadakan permainan untuk kalian. Saya akan membagi FF jadi 2 kategori A dan B, FF A adalah; **Naruto lucifer** **by** **jin. gate. 9** (hapus spasinya), dan **naruto baca berita** **by** **SUPER ULTRA CUTE LOVLY GIRL.** Dan kategori B adalah; **Naruto The Worior Of Three** **by** **Shinku Kami No Arashi** dan **Naruto The Belpeghor The 5th Mou** **by** **Himeko** (Saya lupa nama lengkapnya). Saya ingin kalian melihat berapa banyak pem **Fav, Follow, dan review!** Dan sekarang setelah kalian melihatnya apakah FF dengan review banyak memiliki Fav dan Foll banyak? Apakah FF dengan jumlah review sedikit memiliki jumlah Fav dan Foll sedikit?

Dari hal ini saya menyimpulkan bahwa review bukanlah patokan, namun masih banyak orang yang beranggapan yang banyak reviewnya pasti bagus fictnya. Saya ingin memberitahu kalian jangan hanya melihat review dan hanya mengharapkan review saja. Lalu mengapa saya mengharapkan review? Sebagai seorang Author (khususnya saya) mendapatkan banyak review adalah hal yang menggembirakan. Namun bagi saya hal yang lebih menggembirakan bukanlah ketika fict kita banyak review melainkan banyak yang menyukai. Oh ya saya memiliki cerita yang pernah dialami kakak ipar saya, semoga ini memotivasi kalian semua.

* * *

" **Suatu hari saya dari Kalimantan ingin kembali ke Jakarta. Karena jadwal pesawatnya masih lama, maka saya mampir beli kue 2 bungkus, satu untuk kubuka saat itu dan satu lagi saat dipesawat. Saat saya kembali saya merasa ingin kencing dan meletakkan tas dan kue saya dikursi kemudian ke toilet. Saat saya kembali, disamping kursi saya ada pria dewasa yang duduk sambil membaca koran dan memakan kue saya."**

 **"Seketika saya marah, namun karena itu tempat umum saya mengurungkan niat. Akhirnya saya ikut duduk dan mengambil kue sambil Fb'an. Satu persatu potongan kue mulai habis dan menyisakan satu potong"**

 **"Dalam hati saya berkata, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Namun ternyata pria itu memotong kue jadi 2 bagian dan membagikannya ke saya. Saya semakin kesal, karena itu kue saya dan seharusnya sayalah yang paling berhak atas kue itu. Mengingat pesawat akan berangkat saya langsung menuju pesawat tanpa melihat kearah pria itu."**

 **"Saat saya dipesawat saya kembali membuka tas berniat membuka kue saya yang kedua, namun betapa terkejutnya saya ketika melihat masih ada 2 kotak kue. Dengan kata lain kue yang saya makan tadi bukan kue saya melainkan kue pria itu."**

 **"Mungkin suatu hari kamu akan mengalami hal serupa. Dimana kamu menganggap dirimu yang benar namun kenyataannya salah, atau orang lain menganggapmu salah meski kenyataannya benar"** Semoga ini bisa memotivasi kalian!

* * *

Ah benar juga, fict dengan 17 word saya. Banyak yang mengatakan sampah namun ada yang mengatakan itu gk mainstream dan lucu. Ada yang mengatakan jika itu fict terpendek, saya rasa tidak. Saya pernah baca fict yang lebih pendek dari itu cuman 8 word. Kalau gk salah begini.

* * *

 **Naruto pergi main ps. Pulang, mati. The end**

* * *

Namun ketika saya ngecek fict itu ternyata dah hilang, dan kalian tahu berapa yang review? 180an. Komentar merekapun bermacam macam, entah itu pujian karena tampil beda, hinaan karena itu cerita yang gak masuk akal. Slogan **Salam Anti-Mainstream?** Bukankah ini slogan dari rifuki-san? Atau rifuki-san yang dapat dari anda? Jika kalian masih gk suka fict saya, silakan pergi. Ngapain dipermasalahin, saya janji gk akan memaksa kalian baca fict ini lagi. Jika gk sengaja nemuin anggap aja iklan lewat, jika kalian masih mau baca ya silakan. Kalian ingin ngeflame silakan! Saya gk keberatan jika ada yang ngeflame karena saya memang salah, tapi gunakanlah bahasa yang baik tanpa mengumpat. Dan jujur beberapa bahasa umpatan kalian ada yang gak saya mengerti.

Sebelumnya saya mengatai hal hal yang negatif pada para newbie, namun itu bukanlah tujuan saya sebenarnya. Maksud dari menyelamatkan fandom ini bukanlah seperti yang kalian fikirkan, maksud saya adalah membangkitkan semangat menulis yang hilang dari mereka yang mengasingkan diri agar bisa percaya diri dan kembali kesini. Sebelumnya saya membuat kalian merasa menjadi orang yang terburuk. Sekarang akan saya katakan, **hey kalian Author yang merasa dirinya newbie! Bangkitlah dari keterpurukan kalian karena hinaan dan cacian mereka! Kembalilah kesini dan menulis lagi! Ini kebebasan kalian dalam bekarya! Mereka mungkin berhak menghina kalian dan mengatai kalian sampah seperti sampah! Tapi ketahuilah merekalah yang sampah! Mereka tak punya hak untuk menyuruh kalian berhenti! Menulislah karena itu hobi kalian! Dan bukan karena mengharapkan pujian! Mari tunjukkan diri kita sesungguhnya. Meski itu payah tapi itulah diri kita! Jika mereka tidak suka, mereka hanya perlu pergi dan menutub mata!**

Yah namun harus saya katakan pula terima kasih pada para flamer yang bersedia mampir, dan maaf untuk para Author yang merasa dirinya newbie harus menjadi korban ejekan saya hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini. Dan saat melihat ini teman saya berkata, "Gk gue sangka Author seniorpun juga terpancing dengan omongan" namun saya hanya tertawa dan menganggap itu pujian. Saya akan mengatakan hal yang sering guru saya katakan, **Jika jarum patah simpanlah kedalam peti, jika lisan lukai hati janganlah simpan dalam hati.** Ok saya tunggu kritik dan saran kalian dan bahkan flame kalian. Saya juga heran, ketika saya mencantumkan hal seperti ini gk ada yang flame. Tapi kalau gk di munculin ada yang flame, kenapa bisa begitu?


	3. Chapter 3 : Akhir kisah cerita ini

**Masa Depan: Naruto x DxD**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto adn High School DxD **, kau pasti tahu siapa itu?**

 **Warning:**

 **Mungkin akan gaje, oc, ooc, au, typo, dll.**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Humor (Maybe), Hurt/comfort, family, friendship.**

 **Summary:**

"Perang yang membawa kehancuran bagi dunia juga menjadi awal dari dunia. Setelah perang besar yang hampir menelan seluruh kehidupan dibumi. Setelah beberapa ribu tahun berlalu dunia kembali keperadabannya dan bahkan lebih maju. Namun ancaman dari Ia-Yang-Terkuat-Dari-Yang-Terkuat kembali datang begitupun dengan ia sang penyelamat putra dari matahari dan ia putra bulan. Kebangkitan yang membawa dunia pada perang besar dan kehancuran atau perdamaian abadi"

* * *

Chapter 3

"Suatu kehormatan anda mau mengenalku Madara-sama" kata orang tersebut sambil membungkukkan dirinya. "Namaku adalah Rezevim Livan Lucifer" kata orang tersebut sambil memamerkan seringaiannya. Namun nampaknya Madara tak peduli dan hanya menatap datar orang tersebut. Dan disaat yang bersamaan mereka berfikiran hal yang serupa 'Ia orang yang berbahaya!'

"Jadi imbalan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Madara simpel sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada tabung kaca dengan cairan hijau memunculkan gelembung gelembung.

"Tidak besar, hanya bagian dari dunia ini" jawab Rezevim yang masih memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Aku bisa berikan dunia ini padamu tapi apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?"

"Apa yang ada didepanmu adalah monster yang mengerikan yang siap meratakan dunia Madara-sama"

Madara hanya diam sambil melirikkan matanya kearah Rezevim dengan masih menyilangkan kedua tangan pada dadanya. Dan entah mengapa Rezevim merasa sangat risih dengan tatapan mata merah darah Madara, Sharingan.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan seringaian itu sebelum aku merobek mulutmu!" perintah Madara pada Rezevim tanpa menatapnya sehingga membuat Rezevim harus gemetar menahan amarahnya karena sejak tadi diremehkan oleh Madara.

'Si bajingan ini tidak ada hentinya meremehkanku, jangan fikir hanya kau tertulis dalam legenda maka kau bisa menjadi penguasa' batin Rezevim dengan marahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Dan jangan fikir meski kau keturunan Lucifer dan memiliki banyak monster bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu. Mungkin bagimu aku hanya orang yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya yang secara tidak sengaja ditulis dalam legenda. Namun setidaknya dalam legenda mereka menulisku sebagai seorang pemberani, bukan pengecut sepertimu" ejek Madara dengan menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. Salah satu keistimewaan Madara adalah bisa membaca fikiran seseorang karena cakra alam miliknya, kemampuan seperti yang dimiliki bocah Matahari yang bernama Naruto. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang bahkan bisa merasakan emosi negatif seseorang, Madara belum mampu mencapai pada tahab ini. Terlebih lagi setengah cakra Kyuubi dibawa Oleh Naruto, jika ini sudah ribuan tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4 maka itu artinya Naruto sudah mati. Namun jika Naruto mati bersama Kyuubi ada kemungkinan ia telah direnkairnasikan kembali dan bersiap bertarung dengannya bersama keturunan klan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan Rezevim yang mendengar gertakan Madara segera berlutut,

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku Madara-sama, ini semua salahku" namun sepertinya Madara tidak peduli dengan rezevim yang berlutut itu. Dan tanpa menjawab kata kata Rezevim Madara berjalan kearah pintu keluar namun sebelum Madara pergi

"Kuharap kau tidak hanya akan berlutut disana seharian" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Madara keluar dari ruang penelitian yang berisi monster monster mengerikan dan hanya menyisakan Zetsu hitam bersama Rezevim seorang.

" **Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi saranku. Jangan kacaukan rencanamu sendiri"** kata Zetsu hitam sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya hingga membuat Rezevim jengkel. **"Madara-sama mengharapkan kedatanganmu"** setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Zetsu hitam menghilang dengan cara masuk kedalam tanah.

"Yah terima kasih atas sarannya Zetsu" dan tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara gelak tawa dari Rezevim di ruang penelitian tersebut.

 **[Skip Time]**

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan jam berganti hari sang waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti. Madara yang dibantu Rezevim, Loki dan mahluk kejam lainnya membuat pasukan monster tanpa kelemahan, dan hanya Madara yang mampu mengendalikan monster itu dengan cakra alam dan jalur pertapanya. Dengan pasukan tersebut Madara memporak porandakan kaum aliansi 3 fraksi beserta dewa dewa lainnya bahkan kaum manusia juga menjadi korban sepak terjang Tim Madara hingga membuat Ia-Putra-Matahari bangkit kembali, Uzumaki Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Madara yang bangkit dari bulan, Narutopun juga bangkit dari bulan. Detik detik sebelum penyegelan berakhir Naruto mengorbankan dirinya untuk ikut tersegel kebulan bersama Madara, Naruto tahu bahwa kelak Madara akan bangkit oleh karena itu ia akan menjaga segel tersebut agar tetap aman. Dan jika Madara benar benar bangkit setidaknya Naruto ada untuk mencegahnya menghancurkan dunia.

Sedangkan Rias yang melihat Naruto menduga bahwa ia reinkarnasi Menma, kekasih Rias karena Naruto sangat mirip dengan Menma. Rias memohon pada Sirzech untuk menikahkan mereka berdua namun Naruto menolaknya. Dalam hati Naruto masih mencintai wanita yang hidup dizamannya, Uchiha Satsuki. Wanita Uchiha yang merupakan adik dari Shisui, salah satu anggota klan Uchiha yang masih bertahan dari pembantaian Itachi. Itachi sengaja membiarkan Satsuki hidup karena Sasuke mencintainya, Itachi berharap bahwa kelak Satsuki mampu menglindungi hati Sasuke dari rasa kesendirian, Itachi berharap bahwa kelak Satsuki mampu membebaskan Sasuke dari rantai kebencian. Namun pada kenyataannya Satsuki hanya mencintai Naruto semata. Mencintai dan dicintai, berkorban dan mengorbankan Siklus cinta segitiga tanpa akhir.

Ketika Pain menyerang Konoha dan Naruto sedang dalam kesulitan Satsukilah yang membantunya, Satsuki bersedia menjadi dinding pertahanan Naruto ketika Naruto akan tertusuk besi milik Pain hingga pada akhirnya Naruto mengamuk dan bertransformasi jadi Kyuubi. Ketika Satsuki mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto, Naruto berjanji bahwa ia akan menikahinya namun karena konflik yang melanda dunia membuat Naruto mengurunkan niatnya dan berjanji setelah Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 berakhir ia akan melamar Satsuki. Namun pada perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 Naruto harus merelakan kepergian Satsuki ketika ia mengorbankan dirinya dari amukan Juubi. Itulah mengapa Naruto menolak permintaan Sirzech untuk menikahi Rias karena didalam hatinya masih tersimpan perasaan cinta pada Satsuki.

Dan Naruto dapat melihat refleksi diri Satsuki dalam diri Akeno dan ia memilih Akeno sebagai pendamping hidupnya namun Akeno tidak bisa menerimanya. Bagi Naruto Akeno adalah renkarnasi Satsuki dan cinta Sejatinya namun bagi Akeno Naruto hanyalah reinkarnasi Menma, sahabat Akeno. Siklus cinta segitiga kembali menyelimuti Naruto, ia dicintai Rias dan ia hanya mencintai Akeno. Lambat laun Naruto dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Akeno bukanlah Satsuki dan Naruto siap menikahi Rias, namun ketika itu juga perasaan Akeno berubah dan hanya tertuju pada Naruto. Akeno mencintai Naruto namun ia mengalah demi sahabat terbaiknya yang sudah seperti sadara baginya.

Dibalik kebahagiaan Naruto yang menikahi Rias, Rias juga mendapati bahwa ia lulus sekolah dan dapat menuju Universitas kebanggaannya. Namun dibalik seluruh kebahagiaan itu Tim Madara telah menyiapkan strategi dan rencana serangan pada tim DxD, dan awal perang kehancuran telah dimulai. Dalam serangan tersebut Madara kehilangan banyak pasukan namun ia juga mendapatkan hal yang menguntungkan berupa informasi pada tim DxD dan kematian beberapa tokoh penting seperti Sairaorg yang melindungi Issei, Saji yang berusaha melindungi Souna, Xenovia yang berusaha melindungi Kiba, Falbium, Ajuka dan masih banyak lagi, sedangkan Naruto harus rela kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi sekali lagi, Akeno!

Merasa dunia yang semakin panas membuat para dewa mengadakan pertemuan penting dan membicarakan aliansi, dan itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Pertemuan para dewa Yunani, Nordik, Hindu, Sintho, Youkai, 3 kaum Akhirat dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan Naruto dan aliansi Shinobi yang menyembunyikan diri mereka sekarang menampakkan diri mereka untuk menemui takdir mereka. Mereka mengadakan aliansi demi kelangsungan hidup didunia, namun satu hal yang terfikirkan pada otak bodoh Naruto saat itu. Tidakkah seorang dewa bisa merubah takdir ini?

Dan entah darimana datangnya Chao Chao yang merupakan buronan dunia menampakkan diri pada pertemuan penting ini, ia bersedia membantu tim DxD demi melindungi umat manusia dengan syarat bahwa para dewa harus berjanji bahwa mereka akan mengampuni Tim Chao chao dan melindungi umat manusia. Para dewa dan yang lainnya menyetujui hal itu dan Chao chao benar benar membantu Tim DxD dan perang besar akan benar benar dimulai.

 **[Armageddon]**

Perang besar kembali menyelimuti dunia, perang yang disebut Armageddon dimana para dewa berperang untuk menegakkan keadilan. Naruto menghadapi Madara, Vali dan Issei melawan Samael, Chao chao yang melawan Rezevim, dan masih banyak lagi. Kepicikan Madara tidak hanya sampai disini, ia bahkan juga menggunakan teknik Edo tensei para kesatria terdahulu. Dan Naruto harus menerima pukulan berat dimana ia harus menghadapi Teman temannya di zaman Shinobi dan menghadapi orangtuannya, namun hal yang paling menyakitkan ketika ia harus menghadapi Satsuki. Namun mereka meyakinkan Naruto untuk tetap tegar, mereka hanyalah tokoh lama yang digantikan tokoh baru. Dan tidak seharusnya Naruto merasa sedih melawan mereka karena mereka memang sudah mati dan mereka hanyalah boneka.

Setelah mereka berperang selama 99 hari perang berakhir, dan saat itu juga Tuhan yang sesungguhnya menampakkan diri dihadapan semua mahluknya. Ia memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk berdamai sebelum hari pembalasan terjadi, dunia berada dalam kedamaian yang abadi dan dibayar jatuhnya jutaan korban. Para pasukan Edo tensei hilang ketika Naruto berhasil menghentikan Madara, Samael mati ketika Vali dan Issei bekerja sama, dan masih banyak lagi korban yang berjatuhan. Bahkan Riaspun juga harus kehilangan Naruto setelah ia kehilangan Menma, hingga membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Namun ketika mengetahui didalam perutnya terdapat benih kehidupan yang merupakan anak Naruto ia menjadi mengurunkan niatnya dan memiliki semangat untuk hidup, ia berjanji bahwa ia akan melindungi anaknya apapun yang terjadi.

Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, "Berbeda dengan tubuh yang bisa mati, jiwa akan selalu abadi, meski itu adalah jiwa orang kafir" Naruto telah membuktikan bahwa ras manusia adalah ras terkuat, bukan dari segi kekuatan melainkan dari keberanian dan ras manusia layak menjadi pemimpin dunia. Naruto telah membuktikan hal tersebut dan ia mendapat tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada dan ia mendapatkan seorang putra yang ia tinggalkan didalam perut Rias, Uzumaki Menma Gremory.

* * *

 **~The End~**

Ada satu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan sebelum kalian berkomentar, Beberapa dari kalian berfikir bahwa cerita saya bisa ditebak, dan apa ini seperti yang kalian tebak? Dan sepertinya beberapa dari kalian tidak mengerti yang saya ucapkan kemarin, tapi yah masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Dan saya sengaja membuat cerita ini berakhir dengan paksa karena saya ingin membuat cerita yang baru. Jika FF ini belum selesai saya gk akan bisa fokus pada cerita saya yang lainnya jadi saya tamatin sekarang meski dengan pemaksaan. Dan mungkin jika ada waktu saya akan lanjutin FF ini dengan gaya yang baru, jika kalian mau kalian bisa mengembangkan FF ini.

Maaf jika tiba tiba fict ini selesai begitu saja tanpa ada aba aba dan ada satu hal yang tiba tiba muncul di fikiran saya akhir akhir ini. Mengapa orang yang mengatakan saya telah menjelek jelekkan newbie, membuat mereka jatuh dsb, juga dilakukan oleh ia yang nge'tag cerita saya. Orang yang nge'tag cerita saya juga mengambil Screenshot pada beberapa cerita lainnya, dengan mengatakan Rias muncul sebagai PSK, Fict yang hanya mikirin pair dan harem meski genrenya Fantasy, Adventure, Supranatural dan masih banyak lagi. Bukankah apa yang kalian lakukan juga dapat mematahkan semangat menulis newbie?. Bagi mereka yang berani dan bermental kuat mereka akan tetap berdiri, tapi bagaimana bagi mereka yang tidak?

Harus saya akui jika saya juga menjelek2kan newbie sebelumnya (Demi tantangan teman saya) tapi setidaknya itu bukanlah tujuan utama saya, bagaimana dengan kalian? Hanya memperhatikan review kalian disini saya bisa menebak jika kebanyakan dari kalian hanya ikut ikutan tanpa tahu duduk permasalahan. Dan yah kalian benar jika saya suka dengan hal yang berbau extreme, saya tidak peduli jika pada up saya kali ini gk akan ada yang review atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Sebelumnya saya juga bilang jika review gunakan bahasa yang sopan! Apakah kata ini sulit kalian mengerti? Bahkan ketika saya mengejek para newbie tidak sampai mengumpat, bagaimana dengan kalian? Tanpa moral manusia tidak ada bedanya dengan binatang, tak terkecuali kalian. Yah saya rasa tidak ada gunanya banyak berkata jika tidak ada yang masuk ditelinga, saya yakin dari 1000 kata hanya 1 yang kalian terima disini dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Orang orang berjiwa besar akan selalu menghadapi perlawanan dari orang orang picik, oleh karena itu terkadang mengalah jauh lebih baik daripada harus menjelaskan pada mereka yang bahkan tidak mau mengerti"


End file.
